1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display area, more particularly, to a manufacturing method of a liquid crystal display panel.
2. Description of the Related Art
The now existing vertical alignment technology is to apply a voltage to an array substrate, a color filter substrate, and liquid crystal sealed between the array substrate and the color filter substrate so as to allow liquid crystal molecules to form a pre-tilt angle. The liquid crystal comprises monomer liquid crystal molecules. In addition, when the liquid crystal display panel is irradiated with ultraviolet rays, polymer alignment films are respectively formed on the array substrate and the color filter substrate.
However, during the voltage application process, only one connection area is connected to the voltage source used for supplying the voltage, and the other connection areas are connected to the voltage source via wires. Therefore, the farther the distance between the connection area and the voltage source is, the greater the loss of the voltage input to the color filter substrate is, thus causing undesirable phenomena such as dark fringes, color shift, when the liquid crystal display displays. As a result, the display effect of the liquid crystal display is affected.
It is therefore very important to provide a manufacturing method of a liquid crystal display panel so as to resolve the problems of the prior art.